Three Brothers That Changed The World
by A Libertarian There were three brothers that changed history. They were not biological brothers, for one of them was born over two thousand years before the other two. They were, however, ideological brothers. The three bothers saw much of the same things in the world. They saw ignorance being the guiding force for the world. They saw imperfections leading to human misery and regression in the populace. They also saw the constant repetition of pain brought on by the ignorance of the people coupled with the fear of the people to change. It was this environment that molded the minds of these three great men. The first man saw the problems in both the society and in the individuals themselves. He saw that the world was succumbing to the ignorance of the people and the physical impediments that would no longer be weeded out by any form of natural selection. He saw that there needed to be leaders of the republics who would have the knowledge to cause great and beneficial change which would lead to a happier and healthier state. He wanted to bring about this change by guiding the people and putting the goals of the change in front of many of the individuals that were in the way. This man was a great man in history and the oldest of the three brothers. The second brother, though born over two thousand years after the first, saw many of the same issues as his older brother. He was born in the time and place where misery was abundant. Many of his sibling died while they were still young and his own wife and daughter died while he still walked the earth. This man was a heavy tobacco smoker and a great visionary. He saw these problems of ignorance and lethal repetition play out in his own life. He saw misery go unanswered and tried to stop the pattern. His followers came around, many years later, and ideologically spit in his face. They disregarded his teaching but saw the same evils. They made up their own ignorant solutions that ended in the deaths of many and the ideological scarring of much of the world. The third man, unlike the second, saw that the world had problems with individuals themselves. He shared, though with more knowledge, the view of the oldest brother in that it was the human imperfections of the entire population that made the world much like it was. He didn't necessarily share the view with the second brother that it was the ignorance of the people and the faults of the system but instead that it was the faults of the individual humans and their own imperfections: both genetic, ideological, and developmental. This man loved animals and saw that they were near perfection in that they would only pass on that which was perfect. He saw that humans could have the perfection of animals along with the technology and the consciousness of the human mind to create a perfect tomorrow. This, the youngest brother, tried hard to perfect the world but failed. He gave his life for his dream and, instead of inspiring the masses, he killed ideologies that were erroneously attributed to him, his future followers took him out of context for their own personal greed, and his name is one that lives with scorn and sadness. He caused the death of less people than the legalization of abortion in the United States, Stalin, or Mao but is still hated worse than all three combined. These three brothers believed much of the same thing about the world. The first wanted social and biological perfection, the second wanted just social perfection and the third wanted just biological perfection. These three, though they believed much of the same things and wanted much of the same outcomes, have completely different reception than one another in the populaces of the world. The first, named Aristocles (a.k.a Plato) is loved by even those that would find his views revolting if they knew them. The second, Karl Marx has been misrepresented and misinterpreted. And the third, Adolf Hitler, well you know him. These three men are a symbol of modern ignorance. Some are loved and some hated but they all truly believed in much of the same things. At least think before you praise Plato and scorn Hitler, they were both one and the same. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: July 13, 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Republican Opinions Category: Hitler Opinions Category: Plato Opinions Category: Socialism Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.